


Enemies

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Edward meet at the battle of Twekesbury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

He heard the screams. The sharp sound was filing his head as he run towards the next enemy.

Richard lifted his arm with his sword and in the next second his opponent fell down. He never paid attention to who it was. He only fought without thinking. He didn’t want to know that his enemy was a person. That maybe, only maybe, he had family. Probably a wife and also children.

If Richard allowed himself to think of such things he would be dead an instant.

 

He lifted his head and looked around. His eyes encountered a dead body everywhere he looked. Some of them were Lancastrians, some of them were Yorks. This battle was far from over and he already felt exhausted. He quickly put that thought away. He reminded harshly himself, that he should not think. His mind needed to be empty or he wouldn’t be the bold soldier everyone said he was.

 

After he killed other Lancastrians he allowed his mind to bring up a picture. A picture of a woman, with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She was smiling at him and then looked down. Only one moment.  He needed this one moment to fight on. To get over this battle.

Since he trained at Middleham she was his anchor. He fought and trained without thinking but now he needed this image to go further, to put his mind at rest for a few seconds before going back to killing restlessly.

 

He never realized that he had such feelings for his childhood friend. Just as he learned about her betrothal to Edward of Lancaster he realized that he lost her. He always thought he would have time. Time to tell her what he really felt about her. To tell her that he wanted to be with her.

Then everything was over. She was forever gone for him and yet she was his anchor in every battle he fought.

 

Richard forced himself to drag the picture out of his head. He already had thought too long about her.

 

“We’re winning!”, he heard his brother George telling him.

“They’re already starting to retract.”

 

Richard looked around and noticed that George was right.  He saw the soldiers already running away from the battlefield.

 

He started to run after them and kept on fighting them. He would not stop until it was declared that the battle was lost for Lancaster.

 

Again Anne’s image popped on in his head.

He could only wonder where she was and what would happen to her when this was over.

Was her husband here?

Was Edward of Lancaster already dead?

 

He turned to his left and there he was.

Standing there with the Duke of Somerset.

At least he wasn’t fleeing like the others.

 

Richard stood there for a second.

He hesitated for one moment.

Something he’d never done but now he couldn’t bring himself to run towards his enemy. He couldn’t be the one to kill her husband.

 

Edward of Lancaster turned his head into his direction and looked him straight in the eyes.

A small smile was playing around his lips but it had nothing friendly in it.

This was Richard Plantagenet. Duke of Gloucter.

This was the man his wife’s dreams were filled in the night.

 

Richard looked around but all of his men were fighting.

Bringing his glance back to Edward he started to slowly walk towards him.

 

Edward returned the action until they were both standing in front of each other. His filthy smile never leaving his face.

“Richard of York”, he called out.

“It will be my pleasure to kill you!”

 

Richard smirked lightly at his enemy and rose his sword.

 

“I heard of you! A lot. Too lot  much for my liking.

The youngest York son who always had a soft spot for my wife.”, Edward rose his sword and pointed it to Richard.

 

“I have to admit that I can’t wait to tell my wife about your death!

And you can be sure that I won't leave any detail out.”

Edward’s eyes were full of hate for the youngest York brother.

 

“Her tears and expression of shock when I will tell her that life has left your body will only be the beginning of my delight!”, he continued and was amused as he saw the anger building up in Richard’s face.

 

Richard felt like his whole body was trembling. He knew that Edward of Lancaster was not a child of joy! He was a monster but he still had hoped that he wouldn’t hurt his Anne! His Anne, who was so soft, so vulnerable.

So beautiful.

 

“And then when I start to explain to her in every detail how I killed you I will watch her break down and then I will be satisfied.”

 

Richard growled at the last words Edward said and with a scream he rushed on his enemy.

 

Both of them forgot what was going on around them. They both only had eyes for each other as their swords clashed together.

 

Richard had to admit that Edward was better than he thought. Even if he seemed so young he had a strong power in his arms.

For a second he thought of what this strength could do to an unprotected woman with such a husband and his anger for his opponent grew wider.

 

Edward felt his whole body on fire. He actually couldn’t wait to tell his wife and his beloved mother about his killing. His excitement grew bigger with every moment that passed.

 

Richard noticed that Edward was distracted and saw his chance. He swung his sword towards him but Edward could intercept his stroke with his sword but he was in disadvantage. Richard then punched him across the face so that Edward was stumbling backwards.

 

Edward wiped away the blood that was coming out of his mouth. Richard was pointing his sword at him.

 

“You took my girl from me and I will take your life for that.”, he groumbled and they both rushed on each other again.

The sound of metal hitting metal was echoed in the air while they continued to fight each other.

 

Suddenly Richard stumbled and fell down on his back. Edward was a little surprised about that but he gained his attention immediately so he raise his sword, ready to kill Richard but he was suddenly pushed back and fell down.

Richard had hit him in the stomach with his feet and they were both lying on the ground now.

 

Edward was rolling on his stomach, and trying to catch his breath when Richard grabbed his sword and got up.

 

He didn’t even think in this moment. He only saw Edward lying on the ground and raised his sword and with one last scream he pierced his sword trough Edward’s back.

 

Edward let out a sharp scream of pain as Richard pulled his sword out again.

He rolled on to his back and looked him in the face as Richard pointed his sword at his throat.

 

“Some last words?”, he asked and looked Edward straight in the eyes.

 

“You will never be her first. I was and I enjoyed every cry of pain she did.”, he said with a choked voice.

 

Richard only lifted his sword and decapitated him.

 

Later he was still standing besides Edward’s headless body. He noticed the Duke of Somerset running away and his brother Edward and Georg running against him.

 

Slowly he started to walk after them.

 

Around him the soldiers were already celebrating the winning of this battle.

The last battle.

It was over now. York could reign in peace.

 

He found his brothers outside a church where they were dragging the Duke outside.

Richard walked towards them and stilled his movements when he was standing next George.

 

The soldiers put the Duke in front of Edward. He raised his sword and beheaded him.

 

A loud, triumphant scream was going through the group of people.

Everyone was smiling and congratulating each other.

 

Edward walked towards Richard and put his hand on the shoulder of his younger brother.

“I am proud of you, young brother.”, he smiled and Richard looked at him.

 

As Edward started to walk away from him he asked: “What happens with the rest of them?”

Edward paused his movements and went back to his brother.

He knew with the rest he meant Anne.

“Try to find her and bring her safe to court. If she will show regret I will pardon her.”, he explained and looked at his brother.

“You killed her husband.”, he added.

 

Richard looked down. He was not proud of what he had done but he knew that he would do it again.

“Whatever happens, you must promise me that Anne will not going to know about this!”, he lifted his head and looked at his king.

Edward smiled and nodded.

“Then no word shall be said about this ever again.”, he replied and left his younger brother to get to his horse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote about this fandom!  
> I don't know what happened on the battle of Twekesbury so all this came out of my little, crazy mind!


End file.
